


Faded

by eversinceniall



Series: Faded and Gone [1]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, First Love, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: It's Kellin and Vic's four year anniversary. High school sweethearts, they've planned to spend their life together. On his way inside Vic's apartment, he discovers Vic cheating on him with the one person he had trusted more than anything.





	

I met Vic at a young age. It was the middle of summer. A hot and suffocating summer, one I was dreading to end.

When summer was over, I'd be going to a whole new school. High School. In no way was I prepared for that. High School was a milestone. Going into High School was a clear sign of ageing, getting older and maturing. I wanted to stay young and carefree forever.

Anyway, my family forced me to a local carnival, and my best friend Jaime was on vacation in Florida, meaning I had no one to ride the rides with. 

Jaime was my only friend. Well, not my only friend, but he was by far the closest. Jaime and I shared a JELLO cup in the first grade and we'd been best friends ever since. We had a great friendship. He was very protective of me, almost like an older brother. 

But I did have other friends, and though I'd invited them to come to the carnival with me, they'd all declined. Most of them were on vacation. Except for myself. I was forced to spend the summer alone, and I was too scared to ride the rollercoasters alone, though I desperately wanted to. 

Then out of nowhere a boy came up to me, and asked if I wanted to ride the rollercoasters with him. He said his name was Vic and he wanted a partner so he wouldn't have to go on his own. I agreed, because that was what I needed; a partner. The fact that Vic was ridiculously attractive might have also had a part in it. 

We went on all the rides together, and clicked instantaneously. I got scared on the rollercoasters, and Vic took my hand, offering me a reassuring smile. 

We exchanged numbers after that, and became close within months. Suddenly my summer wasn't quite so boring. How could it be when Vic Fuentes was by my side nearly everyday? Vic was such a genuine, and sincere person. I knew from the moment I met him that I could trust him.

I told Jaime all about him, how I had developed a crush on a boy I'd met at the carnival named Vic. I couldn't wait for them to meet. I had the feeling they would get along nicely. 

School started back up, and I was reunited with Jaime. It was our first day of high school and although I was terrified, Jaime was the definition of calm and composured. 

When I walked into homeroom, what did I see? Vic was sitting there in one of the seats. I couldn't believe how things were turning out. His family had him transfer to another school, and what a coincidence it was that it was my school. 

Vic, my best friend Jaime, and myself got along wonderfully. We were known as that group of three boys who were inseparable. And everything was perfect. 

I was fourteen years old, going into high school with my two best friends in the world. Things only got better when Vic kissed me on a cold December night as we huddled in front of the fireplace, cups of cocoa in hand. I was ecstatic. I'd had a crush on him for a while. He asked me to be his boyfriend, and I said yes. It was a dream come true. Maybe it was too perfect. 

For four years, my life was a living dream. I had great parents, a boyfriend whom I adored, and an amazing best friend. I never knew how serious Vic and I's relationship would become, but as the years went on, we started to plan a future together. We discussed colleges we'd like to go to, and talked about getting an apartment after we graduated. 

We were the real deal. We had the kind of love I'd only ever seen in movies. Perfect. 

Then it all went to shit. 

It was our fourth anniversary. We were supposed to be going out to dinner to celebrate. I was excited as ever, bouncing on my toes as I waited for Vic to open his front door. I rung the doorbell, but he didn't answer. I waited a few minutes, but he still didn't come to the door. 

I texted him, informing him I was outside. Still nothing. I began to get worried, so I opened the door, and allowed myself inside. I called Vic's name, but there was no response. I headed in the direction of his bedroom, and stopped in the doorway as I saw it.

He was kissing Jaime. His hands were tangled in Jaime's hair, his on Vic's hips. It was a full on make out session. 

I didn't know how to feel. My stomach churned, and I felt on the verge of throwing up. I felt the burn in my eyes as I struggled to hold back the on flood of tears threatening to burst free.

"Vic?" I asked softly. 

I watched as he sprung away from Jaime, and turned to face me. His eyes were wide with panic. My eyes travelled between him and Jaime.

"What's going on?" I asked. My voice wobbled. I knew the truth. 

Jaime was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry." He said apologetically. "We were going to tell you, I swear." 

"Tell me what?" I demanded to know. I need to hear it. 

"Jaime and I are in love." Vic spoke up. His voice was quiet, but determined as he reached for Jaime's hand. 

Just like that, with only six words, eighteen letters, my entire world collapsed.

"How long?" I asked harshly. 

My hands clenched into fists. I wanted to punch a wall. I wanted to throw things just to let it all out. At the same time, I wanted to curl up into a ball, and cry. 

Vic's eyes darted to the floor. He wouldn't look at me, couldn't. "Two years today."

A burst of bitter laughter erupted from my lips. Of course this would be his and Jaime's anniversary. The same day as our own. This world was a cold, dark place. What hurt more was that it'd been two years. Two years of lies, of false love. Half of our relationship Vic had been cheating on me.

"How ironic." I said. "And fucked up." This was easier. It was easier to be sarcastic, to be rude and tough. It was easier to pretend. Pretending was a better option than to show my vulnerability. 

"I'm sorry." Jaime said as he let go of Vic's hand. He stepped forward to touch my shoulder. 

I flinched at his touch, and ripped myself away. "Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted. 

He gave me those sad, sad eyes. I hated him. In that moment, I hated him more than I'd ever hated another person. My best friend...he was everything to me. But I meant nothing to him if he could just do this.

"What makes you think you have the right to touch me?" I asked harshly. 

Jaime gave me a pleading look. "Kellin, I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

I cut him off. "You never meant to what? To steal my boyfriend? Because I find that hard to believe." 

"Kellin," Vic spoke, "Calm down. Don't yell at him. It's not just his fault." 

My blood boiled. Calm down? Calm down? 

"Fuck you!" I spat. I watched in satisfaction as Vic flinched at my words. I hoped he felt it, all the hatred I put into those words. 

"Could you just let us talk, to explain?" Vic asked. 

What made him think he had the right to request things like that? What was there to explain?

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain." I said. 

"You weren't supposed to find out like this." Jaime said. 

"So how was I supposed to find out? Were you going to allow me to believe a lie? Was I going to find out in five years, when Vic and I were married? Was I going to walk in on you two fucking?"

"It's not like that!" Vic said exasperatedly. He gave Jaime this look, and I wanted to cry as I watched him and Vic silently communicate. That was our thing. 

Jaime made his way past me, about to walk out the door, which was what I was sure Vic had asked of him. I moved aside to allow him past. I didn't want him to leave. I had so much to say to him.

"Kellin." Vic said. He came closer to me, rested his hand on my cheek.

"What?" I asked. I tried not to wince away from his touch. It was just the two of us. Vic and I, myself and Vic. I hated the way I couldn't help but yearn for his touch. Such a fool. 

"I'm sorry." 

It was funny how as soon as Jaime had left the room, and Vic spoke those simple two words, my facade broke, and I was a mess. I took in a deep shuddering breath, and looked him in the eyes. 

"Why?" I asked brokenly. He was calm, so casual. Meanwhile, I was an absolute disaster. 

"I don't know." He said. "It just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

I hated the way I couldn't find it in me to walk away from him. All because I loved him.. "Well, you did." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. "You hurt me." I broke down, throwing myself into his arms and burying my face in his shoulder. Sobs racked my body. 

"I love you." I whimpered. I wanted him to say it back. I needed to hear those words.

"I know." Vic said, his mouth next to my ear. 

I broke down even more as his words repeated over and over in my head. I know, I know, I know. He couldn't say it back. Why couldn't he say it back? I knew the answer, but I couldn't accept it. Why was I clinging onto him? Why was I so desperate? All I knew was that I loved him, more than I'd ever loved another person. And he was supposed to love me. Me, not Jaime.

I tugged myself out of his arms, and he let me go. Then we were standing there again, looking at each other. I needed his love. 

"Say it back." I pleaded. 

Vic stared at me. 

"Say you love me. Tell me you love me!" I cried pathetically. 

Vic stood there, still. "I can't." He said, as his arms hung limply at his sides. 

This time, I didn't throw myself into his arms, and cry. I stood there on my own, and let the tears flow freely. I was surprised when Vic came forward, and wrapped his arms around me. I let it happen, but didn't bother to reciprocate this hug- or whatever it was. I stood there, motionless. I didn't move, but I wanted to. But just like every other time Vic held me, I was frozen, stuck in his embrace.

"It was a dare." Vic started, still holding me. I still didn't move. I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of his deep soothing voice. The voice that had whispered sweet nothings in my ears, that had murmured my name across the phone at four in the morning, gentle, soothing. I love you. 

"We were at a party. You were sick, and Jaime and I went together. We played truth or dare with a group of people. They dared Jaime and I to kiss. I didn't want to. I only did it because it was a game, and it wouldn't mean anything. But when we kissed, I felt something, and Jaime did too. We tried to pretend like it had never happened, but we couldn't."

I stood there, my arms at my sides. Vic was still holding me, and I wasn't sure if it was for my sake or his own. I didn't care either way. I felt numb. If I tried hard enough, I could pretend this wasn't real. I could pretend it was a dream, one I would wake up from. It was a nightmare, and I'd tell him all about it. Vic would assure me there was nothing to worry about, because I was all he wanted. Then we would laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. I could pretend, but I couldn't pretend not to hear his voice. 

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. Jaime wanted to, but I couldn't break your heart."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I felt nauseous. I pulled away from his embrace. I kept my eyes on the ground, and spoke, "You know, Vic, I hope you're happy with Jaime. It's obvious you don't want me anymore, but I need to ask you a question." It was an important question. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"How could you lie to me for two whole years? Just a month ago, we were talking about our future together. You say you didn't want to hurt me, but you gave me so much false hope. How could you do that? How could you make plans with me that you didn't even want?"

"I wanted it." Vic said. "I do love you, Kellin. But Jaime is..." 

"Let me guess? Jaime's your everything?" I asked with a conceding smirk. "How funny, because three years ago, I was your 'everything.'" 

"I love him. I loved you too, and a part of me still does, but Jaime's what I want now."

I scoffed. "I'm sure you did love me. If you loved me at any point, Vic, you wouldn't have fallen for someone else, and most certainly not my best friend." 

"Kellin," Vic started.

"I'm done talking to you. I'm done listening to your bullshit. I don't want to hear your shit excuses and pathetic apologies. Your 'sorry' doesn't mean shit. You can go fuck yourself, Vic." 

I spun around on my heel and made to leave the room. But I stopped in my tracks, reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my wallet. I grabbed the picture, a old picture, four years old to be precise. The picture was of Vic and I at the carnival, all bright eyes and goofy smiles. 

"You can have this. It has no meaning to me anymore." I said. I ripped it up, and shoved it in his hands. I ignored the way he looked at me with such hurt, and went to walk out the door. But once again, I stopped. There was one last thing I had to say. I turned around. 

"Happy fucking anniversary." I said. I walked out of the room. I could hear the sound of Vic breaking down into sobs, but I didn't give a shit. Not anymore. I didn't even glance at Jaime, who was sitting in the living room, looking anxious. 

I went to Vic's house, filled with excitement and joy, and left with a broken heart and no boyfriend, nor best friend. Happy four years wasted of my life.


End file.
